Spell It Out
by Oh-So-Retro
Summary: There's hidden pages between books. A series of oneshots. Romance never was this sweet.
1. Such Great Heights

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Note:** One-shot. Lovely, isn't it? Dedicated to my favourite reviewers: x-comehome & Amelia Bedelia. (If anyone wants a fic to be written in whichever plot they can think of in my style please review and tell me because I will do so. Thank you.)

* * *

Ginny smiled sheepishly as she looked down on to the empty Quidditch Field, admiring the peace and quiet, the green grass and the soft blows of wind.

It was not usually so empty, usually; teams would come down and practice till fifteen minutes before dinner. Awkward, boys were.

A 'Nimbus 2001' was held in her petite hands, while she mounted it and took off around the Quidditch Pitch. The only problem was, she was wearing the school-skirt. The skirt being quite, short, was the problem.

Golden sunlight streamed the air as she flew past the Quidditch goalpost and low across the stretch of grass. Her red hair whipped behind her, at times hitting her face, causing a little sting, but she didn't care. Her dark blue eyes glittered as she urged the broom to go faster and faster.

It was then she didn't see the tall black-haired boy watching her from above, his indigo eyes sparkling.

Ginny's skirt inched higher and higher as she rose towards the warm-coloured sky: red, orange, yellow with dashes here and there of light pink. The boy's eyes followed her and watched her every move with a smile. Ginny was totally oblivious to this.

Suddenly, she slipped off her broom, and started hurtling to the ground. The boy dashed down the stairs practically flying and ran across the pitch. He could not hear her scream, but was sure she was scared. He skidded to a halt and caught her; he fell backwards and landed on the soft grass.

And what was she doing?

She was laughing her head off. When she finally noticed who had caught her she stopped, shocked and surprised.

Blaise?

He smiled warmly down at her. She weakly smiled back, "Why did you catch me?"

He whispered softly, "I always wanted to catch you when you fell, and now I can." She blushed, knowing that she was in the arms of one of the most mysterious and polite boys in all of Slytherin, hell even Hogwarts.

"Thanks." She said, wriggling around in his arms, "But I would like to get down now, thank you."

He slowly set her down. He was about to turn and leave when she asked him, "You want a ride?" He turned around slowly, "On my broom, of course." Ginny blushed.

"I know you were referring to that, though, what did you think I was thinking, Ms. Weasley?" He smirked at her, earning a deep crimson blush from her.

Laughter bubbled from his mouth and he replied, "Yes, I would like a ride, though, maybe, may I be the one to control the broom, if you may let me?"

"Of course." She agreed, handing her broom over. He mounted the broom and waited for her as well. They kicked off and he sped the broom off towards the towering mountains and the bright sunset.

The wind whipped against their bodies, Ginny gripped on to Blaise's waist and hugged tighter. His cheeks were tinted pink, and he grinned sheepishly.

Ginny admired the spectacular view from such height, and being up there with Blaise was so much more worthwhile. "It's so – beautiful." Ginny commented in awe.

"Yeah. I found this view when I saw flying, trying to clear my head, you know?" Blaise said staring at the view in front of him. "I try and clear my head once in a while. It helps."

He swivelled around so he faced Ginny. "So. Why aren't you on the Gryffindor team? You have a knack for flying. I can see."

Ginny looked down. "Well. I'm scared I'm not good enough." She spluttered.

"Not good enough?" Blaise was taken aback, "Bloody hell, if they won't accept you, then you want to join our Quidditch team? I mean for goodness sake Malfoy isn't exactly a star-player."

Ginny looked in to his eyes and smiled. "You really mean it?"

He nodded. She grinned and hugged him tightly. "Thanks." She whispered softly in to his ear. He shuddered at her soft voice inwardly blushing.

They sat on the hovering broom arms around their shoulders.

Sadly, they did not notice a certain other Weasley walk across the Quidditch Field to practice, but he could spot his sister. Being in a house hold where pranks were pulled on him by the Weasley twins, you had to keep an eye out for them and their stupid jokes.

"Ginny!" He bellowed.

"Fuck." She muttered under her breath. She was about to say hide, but remembered they were...too high up in the air. "Damnit. Ron, always scaring away any boy who talks to me, my stupid carrot-headed brother."

"It's okay." Blaise reassured her. "I'm sure he can't beat me up..."

She raised an eyebrow, "So sure of yourself aren't you?"

He nodded and then chuckled, "Hell yes." She laughed at this. From down below, it was not such a reassuring sight for her brother.

"Ginny Weasley, get your ass down here!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs, his face turning red from the anger boiling up inside him.

To make matters worse, when Ron was concentrating very hard on looking at Ginny. Blaise lent over and kissed her. Right there, in front of god and everyone. Ron shielded his eyes and mumbled over and over again, "My eyes, my eyes, my eyes..."

Blaise kissed Ginny with all the love that he had kept from her those many years. He loved her with all his heart and never dared told her in fear of rejection or even worse, Ginny wouldn't give him the time of day, hate him even more and love someone else.

Little did he know that Ginny felt exactly the same way. Oh god how life screws with you.

Ron mounted his broom and kicked off from the ground, anger clouding his view. He concentrated on knocking Blaise off his room, forgetting that Ginny was as well. Instead of knocking Blaise off, he knocked off Ginny.

Ginny started hurtling to the ground Blaise dove off after her. Ron was so shoked he just hung in midair. Blaise was nearly closing in on her, though her delicate frame made her faster for gravity. Nearly, only need hand-width.

There.

He caught her hand and hugged her close to his chest. "Bloody fucking hell, don't ever scare me like that!" Blaise muttered to her. She was too shaken up to answer. Blaise just embraced her closer.

"I love you." She whispered before closing her eyes gently.

"And I always will." He whispered back, knowing she could not hear him. Like that his mood changed, he turned on Ron, "You stupid arse. You know what happened just now? You nearly killed your sister! Your only sister, I might add!"

With that Blaise stormed off to the Hospital Wing with Ginny cuddled limply in his arms and against his chest.

After a few days, Ginny recovered and left the Hospital Wing. Blaise was the first one who greeted her so enthusiastically, hugging her tightly and kissing her all over her face. Oh how she loved him.

Slytherins looked on in disgust as their fellow Slytherin held such love for a traitorous Gryffindor as well as a disgrace to purebloods. But they didn't care.

Even though when Blaise wrote to his parents about them being together, they opposed, but then seeing their only son filled with such joy that the Dark Lord had not promised, they grew to like Ginny more and more. Mrs. Zabini grew very fond of Ginny.

Mrs. Zabini was the only pureblood witch, Ginny knew, to cook all the meals herself, which might she add, were delicious. And naturally being the only girl in the Weasley family she was the best cook, even surpassing her mother. Now that was something.

For now they loved each other dearly, and wouldn't let any day pass without being with each other.

Hey. They were only 17. This life is no fairytale.

* * *

Did you like it? Please review. It doesn't have to be a one-shot if you don't like it...


	2. She Was His

**Disclaimer:** I - do - not - own - Harry -Potter. It's so hard to admit that. I think I'm dying.

**Note:** HAH, finally another Ginny and Blaise. I dedicate this to my best freund. As well as those of you who love this pairing and hate Ginny and Draco. Die, whomever likes Ginny and Draco. Burn!

* * *

**She Was His**

She laid down on the velvet duvet covers, sucking on the end of her Sugar Quill. She was reading over Snape's latest homework assignment. Her eyes scanned over the page, finding the information she needed to use on the four-foot long essay. _Morgana, the untamable sorceress, had killed over five million wizards and witches with a spell that had been and still is kept in the confines of the Ministry Department of Mysteries._

Ginny's red hair splayed across the cover, nicely blended with the duvet's cover. She tried getting up and found her hair trapped under her elbow. With a sharp pain she quickly lifted her elbow, and rubbed her sore head.

"Bloody hair," she mumbled, gathering all the homework in her bag and swiftly dislodging her broom from the confines of a case she kept under her bed. "At least, I have free time to practice some Quidditch," she sighed.

She crept in the background towards the portrait, just incase Hermione spotted her. Too late.

"Ginny?" Hermione's incredulous voice rang through the Common Room, "Have you finished your assignments for the day?"

She paused in the middle of a long stride and spun the words out of her mouth, "Sure Hermione, I finished. So now I'm going to go out and play some Quidditch. Bye." She exited the room before Hermione could realize that Ginny had lied and chase after her with some sort of full-bind body spell, insisting her to finish her homework.

The partly clouded night sky helped Ginny forget her troubles. The heavy burden of what awaited her in the world. The homework, the OWLs, the many, many detentions with Snape and Filch. (Those two cruel, nasty, evil bastards.)

For some strange and curious reason, the pitch had always soothed her no person could ever. Even at home she'd just fly out the window and hover around the backyard, which the boys sometimes left transfigured into a Quidditch pitch.

She fingered the broom in her hand, feeling the smooth handle, the carved name in the broom, _Nimbus 2001._ She remembered how Harry had given it to her, when her old one had broke in a foul-play game with the Slytherins. She had been so happy, and hugged Harry gratefully.

Kicking off the ground, she felt the chilly air rush past her ears and shivered. Of course, it was around late February, so she had already expected the cold weather. Using one hand, she was able to wrap her cloak around tighter, still flying higher.

Hovering about the three hoops, she dove straight down to the sandpit, and just before there was any contact, she swerved around and headed towards the other direction of the pitch.

She nearly fell off her broom, when she heard loud clapping coming from the Slytherin stands. Landing safely on her two feet, the broom in her left hand, she furrowed her brows in frustration. Who would be up at this hour at the pitch? With the exception of her. She tried to make out the shape of the boy in the high stands.

He had black hair, with a shocking colour of indigo eyes. The boy smiled lightly at her. Her heart felt aflutter. No boy actually paid attention to her, with any feeling other than platonic. She hoped, she wished with all her might, that he would be the first to like her. Because she had already fallen in love him.

Blaise Zabini, the quiet one, the gentle one, the reclusive one in Slytherin. There was just no other boy like him. He had quite the sad past, like Harry. But Harry was never as good-looking, Harry was never as smart, witty and—she shouldn't be thinking about him like this. She had told herself over and over again, an infatuation with a Slytherin was a death sentence with her brother.

Having one older brother was hard enough. But with an amount of six brothers, she was destined with a life consisting of nine cats in an old house, growing older and older.

She snapped out of her reverie when Blaise beckoned her up towards him. She raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but feel rather suspicious at this boy. No Slytherin would willingly associate with a Gryffindor, much less a Weasley.

Impatiently the boy quickened his arm movements. "Weasley! Get up here," he hollered below.

Ginny tilted her head upwards and frowned. "What do you want Zabini?"

He shook his head in silent laughter and mock. "Just come up here, I've got something to show you Weasley."

She hesitated and stayed rooted to the spot.

"It's not as if I'm going to do off with you Weasley, stop being so suspicious and get your arse up here!"

"Well," she retaliated, "The reason of you being a Slytherin is all the evidence I need, to know there is some ingenious plot to kill me."

He cocked his head to the side and a smile graced his lips. "What makes you so sure that my ingenious plan isn't to ravish you?"

Ginny was quiet, and a blush crept across her face. Grumbling, she flew towards the Slytherin stand and landed a fair distance from Blaise. She sat down on one of the seats, holding her broom close, and glaring menacingly at Blaise.

"Stay away," she muttered, "Just say what you have to say and I'll be on my way." An angry flush graced her already rosy cheeks.

"Well," Blaise said looking into Ginny's eyes, "I was wondering. Whether—"

Ginny forgot to have an intake of breath, anticipating his answer.

"—you'd like to—oh never mind."

She frowned, yet again. "What were you going to say?" she asked impatiently.

"Nothing," Blaise replied nonchalantly. A smile played across his lips. He was teasing her!

Ginny looked at Blaise, and was about to give him an earful, when a cold blow of wind made her shut up. She wrapped her cloak even tighter to her body and continued to try and warm herself up.

"Are you cold?" Blaise asked. She silently raised her pretty little head and glared at him.

"Kiss—my—arse," she replied to him. She had goose bumps all over her body; arms and legs.

Blaise sighed. "Here," he said, "I've got a spell to heat your cloak." Without any uncertainty, he waved his wand and muttered the spell.

Immediately she felt the spell take place, and a wave of warmth washed over her body.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"You're welcome."

An uncomfortable silence followed after, and Ginny couldn't help but fidget around in her seat. From a young age, she was unable to stay still after a few minutes.

"Is that all?" she finally said, breaking the silence. But Blaise wasn't paying attention, he was lying down on the benches, looking at the darkening sky. "Hello? Zabini?" With a clap of her hands, she was able to get his attention.

"What—" he said startled, "What?"

"Is that all?" she asked, "Because I need to get down to the Great Hall, before everyone thinks I'm missing."

"Didn't you tell anyone that you were coming out here?"

"Yes, Hermione but—"

"Well then, she'll be the one telling your incompetent brother."

"I guess so, Ron really is an idiot sometimes—excuse me? My brother is not imcompetent!"

"I quote _Ron really is an idiot sometimes_."

"It slipped."

"Well so did mine."

Without realizing it, Ginny had edged her way to Blaise, only sitting two seats away.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

"Look," he replied, pointing up to the great night sky.

She lifted her eyes to scan the star-sprinkled sky and was silenced in awe. She looked at the twinkling dots and was unable to do anything but admire the beauty.

"Wonderful," he said, "Isn't it?" He sat up. "Sometimes you wonder whether there really is an all-powerful being out there."

Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Well," she said sadly, "I guess I'd better be going." She stood up and prepared to walk away when he stopped her.

"Ginny," he said, "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me? I won't take no as an answer." He had a confident tone but his face gave away his anxious thoughts.

She was stunned for two reasons. One, a Slytherin had asked her out. Two, he had called her Ginny, he had actually remembered her name. Everyone else just called her _Ron's sister_ or _Weaslette_ or just _Weasley_.

There was a pleading look in his eye that she just couldn't refuse. "I'd love to go," she replied with a loving smile.

The happiness that rushed through him that moment, gave Ginny the most exuberant feeling. Blaise had rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace.

"So you're my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I guess that would make me your girlfriend."

"Did you know that Malfoy is in love with Granger?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "Really?"

"He sort of let it slip when he was asleep."

Draco was not the type to mumble things in his sleep. Truthfully, Blaise had found Draco's diary, which he was already quite surprised about. But when he saw the many pages of sketches consisting of Granger he was shocked, and happy for the poor boy. When Draco burst into the room in a fit of rage, Blaise had to swear into secrecy. Either that, or get castrated.

Over the past few weeks, Blaise had noticed that Hufflepuff boy Ernie Macmillan look anything but nonsexual at Ginny. He had reminded himself to watch out for that boy in the corridor.

He slipped his arm around her waist in a protective manner and whispered in to her ear, "You're mine."

His words sent shivers down her spine.

_She was his._


	3. Scared: Part One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** This story is dedicated to my favourite reader Lilah, who loves Ginny/Blaise with all her heart! (And it currently making an awesome layout for yours truly. For a magical D/Hr site.) If wanting further information on this site. Please contact me.

* * *

**Scared (Part One)**

* * *

Blaise stood nervously outside the Burrow. Normally, his stance would be quite calm, with his hands in his pockets. Now, his hands could not stop fidgeting. 

Of course, dating Ginny had been the smartest choice of his life. He enjoyed everything about her. He loved her dearly.

However Ginny's idea of wonderful did not connect with his. To sit in a room with seven older brothers of hers, all who probably wanted to kill him with their bare hands was not what he would exactly call a good night.

"Come on Blaise," Ginny gushed, "Mum's going to love you."

He stood there motionless, listening to the great racket inside.

"Fred! George!"

"I'm not Fred! I'm George!"

"And I'm Fred!"

"Honestly, you call yourself our mother."

"Sorry boys, but you better be nice when Ginny's boyfriend comes over. And you make sure those sweets don't magically appear everywhere. You two carelessly left them within that poor boy's reach."

"Oh."

"You mean—"

"Dean?"

"Poor boy—_you_ boys better behave."

"We will."

Blaise was even more rattled than before. He was yanked forward when Ginny dragged him in. Before he had time to comprehend what was happening, Mrs. Weasley enveloped him in a hug, squeezing him hard.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley," he finally gasped out, when placed back down.

"Oh Ginny," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "He's such a handsome looking boy."

Ginny blushed slightly, while Blaise seemed to exchange his weight from one foot to the other. Little by little the Weasleys trickled into the living room, where they all stood staring Blaise. Again, he shifted uncomfortably.

Mrs. Weasley's loud voice echoed from the kitchen, "Dinner time!"

Blaise looked quite worriedly into all six boy's faces. They were glaring daggers at him. If he were _Potter _they wouldn't mind one bit. Just because he was in _Slytherin_ they thought badly of him. _That's not true_, a thought tugged at him, _Malfoy has been accepted into their group, after a lot of complications between Granger and him. I might still be able to win their—trust._

He smiled uneasily at Ginny, as she led him into the kitchen. The table was filled to the brim with food. It was just like being back at Hogwarts, except with the fact there were six potential assassins gathered around the table, ready to attack the second their_ sister_ was in trouble.

Fifteen minutes into the meal, Blaise was chatting with Mrs. Weasley about her exquisite cooking. The delicious dinner had been prepared without a fuss, Mrs. Weasley had replied and blushed.

"I could teach you some Italian cooking," Blaise suggested.

"Oh—no it's fine," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"It's no problem for me," Blaise quickly said, "My mother has hundreds of old recipes she doesn't use."

"No really Blaise," Mrs. Weasley assured, "It's fine."

Ginny touched his arm lovingly, and he turned to smile at her. She coughed when everybody started staring at them. Blaise couldn't keep his eyes off her; she was just—so perfect. It was so unexpected when his infatuation started.

He smiled as he reminisced as Ginny tripped on a Trick Stair and hurtled into him. At first, he was rather peeved, but as he stared into the apologetic face of Ginny, he knew he couldn't stay mad at her.

"I'm really sorry," she rushed, knowing well that she had knocked over a Slytherin, an older boy. She blushed slightly, looking at the ground, and then she motioned to dodge him. But he didn't let her proceed. He clamped his hand firmly around her arm and stopped her from going any further.

"I didn't catch your name," he said without a trace of emotion. He looked her up and down, a sneer appearing on his face. "A Weasley, I suspect."

Her face changed completely, and she narrowed her eyes. "What's that to you—you _Slytherin_," she hissed spitefully.

Blaise wasn't expecting such retaliation. He wasn't expecting—this Weasley to be retaliating at all. Just say her name, giggling and blushing, and then leaving as quickly as possible.

"I want your name Weasley," Blaise said cold-heartedly.

"If you want it so much," Ginny said sarcastically, "Why don't you just ask my brother?"

"'Cause he's an idiot," Blaise replied.

"I hope you go stick your head up your—"

"Ms. Weasley!" Ginny turned around to face Professor Flitwick.

"Professor," Ginny burbled. Blaise was rather amused.

"Detention," the Professor said, "Both of you." The smirk was wiped off his giddy face.

That detention hadn't gone as the Professor had planned, and that ended up with a whole week's detention for them. Blaise rather enjoyed those detentions, as well as the rendezvous afterwards. Ginny, although a little peeved, couldn't help but agree that they were—amazing.

A swift kick from Ginny swept him out of his little reverie.

"So, now that you are out of Hogwarts, which career are you pursuing?" Mrs. Weasley asked him. "Bill is working in Gringotts, Charlie works with dragons which I still feel rather reluctant about, Percy still works for the Ministry, Fred and George have their own shop now, and of course Ronnikins who just started playing Keeper for a Quidditch team," she beamed proudly. Blaise stifled a chuckle at _Ronnikins_ and saw the said boy blush and mumble something incoherent.

"I'm working for Malfoy Enterprises," he replied with ease. "It's quite a high-pay job and I can keep an eye on Ginny at the same time."

The boys looked at him suspiciously. "And why is that?" Charlie asked him.

"Haven't you heard? Ginny is my secretary. She's working part-time till she can find something to do. She wants to start her own company."

An acknowledging look came across all their faces. A nudge came from Ginny. A soft look reassured him.

"Mum," Ginny piped up. "I don't know how to break it to you, but we've—"

"I knew it!" Ron immediately stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Blaise. "You got my sister _pregnant_, you bastard!"

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Mum, it's true. I am pregnant," she told her.

"What? How? You—_you—"_

Blaise started sweating profusely, as all the Weasley brothers started to surround him, fists clenched in anger. Red-hot glares sent his way. He gripped Ginny's hand and prayed for mercy.


End file.
